Keyo Ryder
828263ad9c58b9fcc30fcbf91677a6ab.jpg Information 1ce139adaf8c197bab87eb5dfcb5c1a1.jpg Keyo's life started off as a child soldier very early on in his life. After killing his commander at the age of 13 he took over and started to run the small mercenary group himself. Others did challenge him, but he'd kill them in cold blood. He was later on named ' Demon Breed' based on his vicious methods of combat. Proving to be highly unpredictable. The Mercenary band was known as The Regulators. And were well known all across Africa and even china. A year ago, he encountered a voodoo witch doctor, doing a contract for her with his men. However, after completing it, he killed someone dear to her during the job, and thus angered her beyond belief. What happened next was vile. She cursed him with a wicked curse that turned him into the beast that she saw him as. That first night, however, he couldn't control it, and he went on a rampage killing almost an entire village. Upon waking up, he noticed a few physical changes to his body. The last few years of his life he's worked hard to try to control the beast. But, he hasn't had much luck. He still runs his Mercenary group as of this day, where he now sets his sights to a place called Gotham. In hopes to achieve further greatness for his goals, and to possibly gain control of the beast within. Appearance big_boss___mgsv_by_jurikoi-d9bwn6l.jpg Metal.Gear.Solid.full.1361963.jpg big_boss_training__3_by_uzukinokaze-d4jnr2w.jpg Keyo Ryder is an average height caucasian with brown hair and blue eyes, however, his right eye was shot out during one of his earlier operations, thus forcing him to don his iconic black eyepatch. However, after certain events with a certain witch, his eye now glows a bright gold. And when exposed its said that he becomes a bestial monster of ferocious proportions. During his earlier days, He wore a full body military jumpsuit (the color is dependent on the player's choice, though it is usually depicted as a camouflage color) overlapped by a black STABO harness, a single right legged knee supporter, and pair of combat boots. He also had his iconic dark green bandana and black gloves (which seem to be leather), with the thumb and first two fingers cut out for a better gun and CQC handling. He now sports his sneaking suit that allows him to camouflage into almost any surface he comes in contact with if he thinks it. Based on an electromagnetic pulse that replicates textures upon touch. The Witches Curse bbrngar.jpg Aresnal *High-frequency Blade *The Patriot *Rip Rounds *Carries 3 EMP's on him at all times *Carries 40 clips for each of his weapons at all times *Carries 5 grenades on him at all times Powers *Peak Human Condition - *The Witches Curse - Boosts him up to the next condition, able to hit higher joules. Fighting Styles Thunderous Boxing This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on powerhouse style. This style initiates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability possess great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using one's physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists is always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy builds up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. 'Thunderous Movement ' Due to all of the agility training with the numerous amount of physically taking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away. User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance. Masters of this technique are masters at taking blows and dodging them. Allowing them to move within seconds notices to attacks. Training there bodies to be swift and precise. ''Thunderous Counters'' The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. A user with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against an opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with an attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. The Regulators Information to be added later. Jin.jpg|Jin Kulos.jpg|Kulos Category:Gen1